<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Tiny Mustache by terrence_rogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538945">Little Tiny Mustache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrence_rogue/pseuds/terrence_rogue'>terrence_rogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Singular Symphony [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrence_rogue/pseuds/terrence_rogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you tell a bloke his girlfriend is a Nazi?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Singular Symphony [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Tiny Mustache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry, we have to talk to him about this."</p><p>"I don't know Mione, how do you tell a bloke you think his girlfriends a Nazi?"</p><p>Harry looked around the kitchen at Grimmauld Place as if to find inspiration there. This was a conversation that he simply wasn't prepared for, and really shouldn't it fall to Ron's family to talk to him about this? Hermione's look when he voiced that question made him rethink it, it also made him worry that perhaps she had been spending too much time around Snape lately. He almost expected her to call him a dunderhead and give him detention.</p><p>"The most recent bits of muggle history taught are the witch trials. They have no idea what the Aryan movement is." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "It has to be us".</p><p>"Well are we absolutely sure she's a Nazi," he asked, still hoping to get out of it.</p><p>"She quoted 'Mein Kampf' in their anniversary card."</p><p>"Right, and the puppies..." he sighed, giving in.</p><p>"Yes, Gerbils and Gerring is a rather telling choice in pet names."</p><p>"And there's the tiny little mustache she talked him into growing."</p><p>"Right." She looked disturbed just at the thought of the little red mustache on their friend's upper lip. Not a good look on any one, certainly not a gangly ginger.</p><p>"Should we be worried since he is a red head?" She looked contemplative, "Maybe warn him to run if she offers him a shower?"</p><p>"You think that might be a little paranoid?"</p><p>She just looked at him.</p><p>"Right," he said, "Nazi. Not paranoid. This should be a fun conversation. Ron, your girlfriend is a fanatical blood supremacist…"</p><p>Hermione just shook her head and sighed at the headache she could already feel coming.</p><p>2 hours later...</p><p>"... but she can't be a Death Eater, she's a muggle!" Ron's yell echoed through the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another iPod challenge.<br/>Little Tiny Mustache by Stephen Lynch</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>